Atomic Samurai
Kamikaze, also known as Atomic Samurai 'is the No. 8 Pro Hero. He employs 'Momo Yaoyorozu as an intern at her Hero Agency, known as the Atomic Dojo. Appearance: Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a ponytail. He has dark eyes and a defined jawline. He sports a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He wears his swords on his left side. Personality: Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful and jocular personality, he also appears to be quite sensitive about being called middle-aged. Kamikaze looks out for his disciples (sidekicks) and pushes them to do their best. However, what he hates the most is being disregarded as a weakling, as he almost loses his composure when Vegeta 'declared Kamikaze weaker than him. At the same time, he only seems to tolerate people calling his disciples weak, but with great discomfort. Despite his prideful nature, he behaves humbly to those he respects. This is seen with 'All Might, a fellow hero whom he holds the utmost respect for. Powers and Abilities: Quirk - Atomic Physiology: * Immense Speed and Reflexes: Atomic Samurai possesses extreme levels of speed, being able to cut his opponents to pieces in the blink of an eye using his sword that they couldn't even react to it and died. Atomic Samurai's sword drawing speed is so fast that even top heroes could not see its execution. * Immense Strength: Atomic Samurai appears to have an extreme deal of strength, as he is able to easily cut through solid matter with his sword, as well as create a powerful shock wave with a single slash. His strength is said to be "nuclear-powered". Additionally, he was able to slice a monster into several pieces using only his toothpick. * Immense Durability: '''As an top ranked hero, Atomic Samurai has very high durability. He can also survive a 12-story fall with minor effect on his body. and even after being put in a very weakened state. * '''Immense Agility: Atomic Samurai has far superior agility than a normal human, as seen when he is able to easily jump up many floors in seconds. * Master Swordsman: Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordsman. Legend says he can cut down over 100 enemies with each strike. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. * Master Teacher: Atomic Samurai is shown to be very skilled at instructing and raising disciples in the art of the sword and teaching promising young heroes. Fighting Techniques: * Atomic Slash: Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, leaving his opponents in pieces. He primarily uses this technique while dashing past the opponent, but has also shown a stationary version in which he slashes everything around himself. Kamikaze is the only swordsman in the world capable of performing this technique. ** Focused Atomic Slash: Atomic Samurai uses Atomic Slash in a smaller area and with far greater swing speed and number of slashes. However, due to this being a new technique for the swordsman, his wrist hurt after using the technique, and the hero admitted he could not use this technique too recklessly. * Air Blade: Kamikaze slashes with his sword and sends a blade of compressed air at his opponents. He can perform the attack upon drawing his sword, blocking an attack and finishing with the air blade in one motion. He taught this technique to Okamaitachi. Equipment: * Katana: Atomic Samurai carries two swords: a katana and a wakizashi. His primary blade has a black hilt with a cross-guard that resembles the Rutherford atom model. His primary sword is a custom-made sword, supposedly crafted by a famous blacksmith. * Wakizashi: Atomic Samurai carries a wakizashi. The weapon signifies that he is a samurai. * '''Stick: '''Atomic can use the stick he normally chews on as a weapon. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:Atomic Dojo Category:Internship Employers Category:Swordsman Category:Samurai Category:Martial Artist